To Steal Your Love
by konekobombay
Summary: Omi’s been having some interesting dreams revolving around Ken, and Yohji’s thoughts have been focusing on Aya lately, one problem, Ken and Aya are together…
1. Default Chapter

1 To Steal Your Love  
  
Author: Koneko Bombay  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss isn't mine never has been and never will be. No money was made off of this it is purely for entertainment.  
  
Summary: Omi's been having some interesting dreams revolving around Ken, and Yohji's thoughts have been focusing on Aya lately, one problem, Ken and Aya are together…  
  
  
  
Warm arms engulfed him in a tight embrace.  
  
A soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Several more follow trailing down his neck and chest.  
  
He gasps as Ken reaches to…  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
His alarm clock sounded waking him from his wonderful dream. "Gods," Omi cursed sitting up, "not again" he whined flopping back on his bed. "Stupid dreams…" he grumbled sitting up again. He hopped out of bed and began to get ready for school.  
  
  
  
Mean while down the hall…  
  
"YOHJI!! GET UP!!! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!!!" Aya roared at Yohji's door.  
  
" G' way…" Yohji said.  
  
" KUDOU IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW…" Aya left the threat open ended for Yohji's imagination to fill in the blanks.  
  
"You're cruel Fujimiya, just plain cruel. Waking me up at such unholy hours…" Yohji grumbled at him. But he did get out of bed, and Aya left. "Stupid morning shift…" Yohji continued to complain, " but at least it's with Aya." that made him smile.  
  
  
  
Ken was sitting in the poor excuse for a kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Aya walked in.  
  
"Attempting to cook again I see." Aya smirked looking around the disaster area that used to be the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Ken replied with a sigh. " I gave up after spilling all of the pancake mix though. Decided to settle for cereal instead."  
  
"That was a good decision." Aya replied still smirking.  
  
"Thanks," Ken said sarcastically " I appreciate the moral support"  
  
"I'll make it up to you…" Aya said sliding up to ken and kissing him lightly on the forehead before making his way to kens mouth.  
  
"Aya," Ken giggled, "not now… someone might see"  
  
"No one will see," Aya replied "besides, isn't that supposed to make things more exciting?"  
  
"I have more than enough excitement in my life thank you." Ken said smiling lightly with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Aya kissed him again a bit more passionately this time, and Ken, melted into the kiss.  
  
THUD! CRASH! BANG!  
  
Aya and ken turned to see an open mouthed Omi sitting on the floor stunned and a wide eyed Yohji sitting next to him, also open mouthed.  
  
"I told you!" Ken said smacking Aya in the arm.  
  
  
  
Omi walked in the door to the koneko, it had been a long day. He hadn't learned any thing in school that day; he was far to upset and this morning's discovery.  
  
"Hey Yohji-kun." he said to his companion who was working behind the counter at the moment.  
  
"Hey Omi." Yohji replied as Omi grabbed his apron for the afternoon shift. they both fell silent doing what ever they could to keep themselves busy. Yohji wasn't even flirting with the girls who came in to the shop. After a few hours Omi finally decided he disliked the silence, it left too much room for thinking.  
  
"Where are Ken-kun and Aya-kun?" he asked Yohji.  
  
" Ken's at practice and Aya's off to where ever it is that he goes." Yohji replied.  
  
"… Oh…" Omi said, " Yohji-kun, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure chibi" Yohji answered.  
  
"Are you as bothered by Aya-kun and Ken-kun being together as I am?" he asked rather quietly.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't like that they're gay?" Yohji asked.  
  
"No that's not it, Its just… oh I don't know. Never mind." he blew it off.  
  
"You like Ken don't you chibi?" Yohji asked smirking.  
  
"Well... yeah." Omi whispered blushing.  
  
"Oh how cute! Little Omi-chan has a crush!" Yohji replied laughing light heartedly.  
  
"As if you have any room to talk." Omi replied annoyed at the teasing.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about bishonen." Yohji said matter o' factly.  
  
"Oh please," Omi countered, "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Aya-kun. You get all googley eyed when ever you're working in the shop together." Omi opened his eyes really big and imitated a lovesick puppy.  
  
"I don't look like that!" Yohji said irritated at the look on Omi's face.  
  
"Sure you don't Yohji-kun, sure you don't." Omi said with a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Ok so maybe I do like Aya a little bit." Yohji said. "you better not tell any one chibi." Yohji said threateningly.  
  
"Ha ha! I win!" Omi smiled childishly.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." Yohji replied lazily then suddenly his face light up with an idea. "Hey Omi, I got an idea."  
  
"Uh-oh" Omi said.  
  
" I'm serious Omi" he said his face taking on the expression usually reserved for assassin work.  
  
"What is it?" Omi asked now interested.  
  
"How'd you like to get Ken to like you?" he asked.  
  
" I'd love it, but that'll never happen, not with Aya being his boyfriend." Omi replied sounding somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Exactly." Yohji replied, thinking Omi had understood his meaning.  
  
"What are you talking about Yohji-kun?" Omi asked.  
  
"Don't you get it Omi?" Yohji responded. "If you want to get Ken and I want to get Aya but neither of us can have them because they are currently occupied with each other, then we need to get them un-occupied."  
  
"You mean make them break up?" Omi asked with an impish glint in his eyes.  
  
"Precisely" Yohji replied with a wicked grin.  
  
"But," Omi paused sounding a little doubtful, "how are we gonna get the to break up with out making them hate each other or us? If that happens it could rip Weiss apart."  
  
"Then we'll just half to be careful wont we?" Yohji said in reply. Omi still looked doubtful. "C'mon Omi I can't do this with out you. Don't you want Ken? This is the only way you can get him." Yohji said.  
  
"Well… ok… I'll do it. But I still don't like it." Omi replied.  
  
"Don't worry Omi it'll work, we can do it. Then you and Ken can be happy forever and Aya and I will be too," he said smiling at his friend.  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? I can't believe this I'm writing a multi- chapter fic. I've never done that before. Ok well R&R. the chapters may be a little slow coming out 'cause I'm lazy and I got school starting up again in a couple of days. I'll tell you what though; the more you bug me the guiltier I'll feel and the faster the chapters will come out. Just hope I don't get writers block. Ok well C&C are welcome and appreciated but please no flames. Ja ne minna!  
  
KoB 


	2. chapter 2

1 To Steal Your Love pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I own the ice cream shop though. My name I picked it! Do we really half to write this at the beginning of each chapter?  
  
A/N: ok I love my mom! I was so blocked for this chapter but I had figured out what was going to happen for the next so I wanted to get this one done, and she gave me ideas for it! Let's see how it works shall we?  
  
  
  
It was Saturday, meaning no school for Omi, meaning soccer practice for Ken, meaning time for Yohji and Omi to start their plan.  
  
"Hey Ken whatcha doing this afternoon?" Yohji asked as Ken came in to the shop to start his shift with Yohji.  
  
"Nothing much, just practice with the soccer team. Why do you ask?" Ken replied.  
  
"Sounds fun," Yohji lied, "Mind if I join you?" Ken looked at Yohji strangely.  
  
"Since when have you been interested in soccer or kids for that matter?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uhhh… I'm not but I just wanted to see if I might be… I've never spent time with kids before and I got nothing better to do this afternoon. So… I was just wondering…" Yohji tried. Again Ken looked at him in skeptical disbelief.  
  
"Alright so I want to see if there are any hot mothers or older sisters or cousins of the kids there. You believe that?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Yes, that I believe." Ken replied.  
  
"So can I come or what?" Yohji asked.  
  
"No." Ken replied curtly.  
  
"Why not?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Because I don't need you there distracting people." Ken said.  
  
"Aw c'mon Ken, have a heart… Please?" Yohji asked again. Ken glared at him.  
  
" You've been spending to much time around Aya, Ken. Lighten up!" Yohji said playfully. Ken finally agreed.  
  
"Alright you can go, on one condition…"  
  
  
  
"Bye guys!" Ken waved to he kids on his team as they left. "So, was that as exciting as you'd hoped?" Ken asked Yohji.  
  
"No…" Yohji replied, "Not even one available woman…" He sighed disappointedly. Or at least that's what ken thought, actually things were going perfectly according to plan.  
  
"Don't you go thinking that you don't half to hold up your end of the deal now Kudou." Ken said to him.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it. Ice cream at little creamers ice cream shop." Yohji replied lazily as they walked into the Ice cream shop and ordered ice cream before sitting down.  
  
"So…" Yohji said over his mint chocolate chip (bla mint! *is allergic to it*) "how are you?" Ken blinked at that.  
  
"A little desperate for conversation Yohji?" Ken asked somewhat amused by this.  
  
"Well you're not talking." Yohji responded.  
  
"Oh is that what it is?" Ken asked.  
  
"No." Yohji replied.  
  
"Ok Yohji spill… what's going on?" Ken asked.  
  
"Alright, something's been bugging me lately; why are you with Aya?" Yohji asked. Ken about chocked on his cookies and cream then.  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Ken asked once he had regained his composure.  
  
"Well I mean what do you see in him? Why is he so much better then say… Omi?" Yohji asked in return.  
  
"Omi?" Ken asked, "What's he got to do with any thing?"  
  
"Nothing just a random example." Yohji replied.  
  
"Ok…" Ken replied doubtfully, one this was for sure he didn't trust Yohji or the way he was acting, he was up to something.  
  
"Well?" Yohji asked, getting impatient  
  
"Ok, why is Aya better then Omi?" Ken asked, "WELL," Ken stated with emphasis. "First of all, Aya is much older and more mature then Omi. And He's highly sophisticated-"  
  
"Hold on a minute here," Yohji interrupted, "Omi's very mature for his age- "  
  
"I didn't say he wasn't I just said that Aya was more mature." Ken replied looking confused. "I thought you just picked Omi as a random example… why are you getting all defensive?" Ken asked suspicious.  
  
"Well I was just saying…" Yohji said. "Please go on."  
  
"Kay…" ken continued, " Well Aya's sexy-"  
  
"You ever seen Omi in a bathing suit" Yohji interrupted again.  
  
"Yeah, but sexy isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe him." ken replied getting more suspicious by the minute.  
  
"Then you've got one twisted definition of sexy…" Yohji said in return. "Any way go on." he said waving his hand for ken to continue, so he did, even if he was a bit irritated by Yohji's continual outbursts.  
  
"Aya's nice and sweet and funny, at least when he's with m-"  
  
"But Omi's nicer sweeter and funnier and you know it." And once again Ken was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"You know what?!" Ken said standing up "I don't half to sit here and take this! You asked Yohji! All I did was try to answer your questions, and you just kept telling me that I was wrong! If all you were going to do was tell me I was wrong then why'd you bother asking?!" Ken yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken I didn't mean to-" Yohji started but now it was Ken's turn to cut him off.  
  
"You know what it's to late now. I'll see you at home." ken said storming out of the shop leaving people staring at Yohji.  
  
"I hope Omi's having more luck then I am…" Yohji mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
"Hey Aya-kun?" Omi said cutely. "Can I ask you something?" Aya nodded.  
  
"Why do you like Ken?" Omi asked innocently. Aya blinked, looked at Omi, and blinked again.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said flatly.  
  
"Oh just wondering." Omi replied cheerfully shrugging.  
  
"Well... it's really not your business is it?" Aya asked.  
  
"I suppose not." Omi crossed his eyes in thought. "But see I got this problem… I want to be liked by some one. and I figure I want that some one to be cool like you, and I want to be cool kinda like Ken. So I was just wondering what qualities do you see in Ken that make you like him?" Omi finally finished, taking a breath and then smiling again.  
  
"Oh" Aya said in return.  
  
"So, you got any ideas?" Omi asked. Aya thought for a moment.  
  
"No." he then replied. It was Omi's turn to blink.  
  
"wh- why?" Omi asked.  
  
"because, you need to be you Omi not Ken, or anybody else. And if people don't like you for that then they aren't worth your time." Aya replied, voice still deadpan, then he walked away from Omi to tend to some other flowers. Omi shook his head to clear his thoughts, wondering what just happened there and where was he during it all. He sighed and then hoped that Yohji did better then he did.  
  
BANG!  
  
Ken slammed the door as he entered the shop.  
  
'Guess not…' Omi thought.  
  
"What's wrong Ken?" Aya asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Ken replied. "Just in a bad mood that's all, I'm gonna go watch my game, you did remember to record it right Omi?"  
  
"Of course Ken, it's in the VCR." Omi replied, then mumbled under his breath "So much for that plan." as ken waked into the house.  
  
  
  
"Well since how my plan obviously didn't work are you ready to move on to yours Omi?" Yohji asked as he sat down next to Omi at the kitchen table. Aya and Ken were in the other room watching Ken's soccer game, actually Ken was watching the game, and Aya was reading a book.  
  
"Of course I'm ready." Omi replied with that impish look in his eyes again.  
  
"Ok, so what exactly is your idea Omi?" Yohji asked him.  
  
"It's rather simple actually," Omi said in return. "here's what we'll do…" He whispered to Yohji.  
  
"I like it…" Yohji said with that wicked grin in place again.  
  
"Good." Omi smiled evilly, "Then operation pet-peeve begins tomorrow." he finished as he and Yohji slapped each other's hands then put their knuckles together lightly in the form of some kind of secret hand shake.  
  
  
  
A/N: so what do you all think of chapter two? I already got the next two chapters planned now all I gotta do is write them. aren't you excited?(note the sarcasm) OMG! My hair is so short now! Not that you care but I had to rant about it to someone, My aunt cut it all off, it's to my shoulders now instead of to my mid/lower back and it's dark-brown instead of golden- brown/blond. I like it though, the color at least. ok well I'm done now. R&R! I love to get reviews they make me so happy! and they make shin- chan(my muse) inspire me to write more cause that means you like his ideas that he gives me. well any way. I hope you like it minna! Ja ne!  
  
KoB 


	3. chapter 3

1 To steal Your Love pt. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and it's probably a good thing too, cause if I did then they'd probably all end up sleeping with Nagi and Omi all the time. I think Omi and Nagi make kawaii sluts! (Pretend I never said that if you disagree.) I don't own Gilligan's Island, Bewitched, or I Dream of Jennie either.  
  
A/N: ok here's where my mothers inspiration really came in. this is for her even though she disapproves of shonen/shojo ai and yaoi/yuri relationships. Thanks anyway ka-san! On to da ficage!  
  
  
  
He sighed in the darkness as he was pushed into the wall.  
  
Strong arms held him tightly in place as a hungry mouth trailed down his throat and chest.  
  
Kissing, sucking, nibbling, bit-  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!  
  
Omi glared at the offending wristwatch with a timer, which had so rudely awakened him. Then he remembered the reasoning for the awaking, he was to go get started on "operation-pet-peeve" today. He grinned in the darkness looking at his watch. 4:30 am, One hour before Aya always got up. Now he had to go wake up Yohji so they could get every thing taken care of before the other two got up.  
  
Omi knocked softly on Yohji's door. "Yohji-kun," He whispered in the darkness. "Are you up yet?" He asked quietly, hopping that he wouldn't wake up Aya, he didn't half to worry about Ken, he just might wake up if Omi brought the school marching band into his room, but even that could be debated.  
  
When Yohji didn't respond Omi figured he must still be asleep, so he opened the door and walked in shutting it quietly behind him. "Yohji-kun" he said slightly louder then before and poked the sleeping playboy in the shoulder, "time to wake up Yohji-kun" Yohji waved him off. 'Great,' Omi thought, 'just what I need.' he continued to poke at the sleeping figure before him coaxing him to awaken. Finally the playboy rolled over glaring at the "chibi" in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" Yohji grumbled forgetting their plans.  
  
"Yohji-ku~UN" Omi whined, "We half to got make a mess of things for Aya-kun and Ken-kun remember? To break them up so you can have Aya and I can have Ken." Yohji looked thoughtful for a moment recalling their plan.  
  
"Oh yeah…" He yawned, "I forgot."  
  
"Well obviously." Omi replied. "C'mon, we got a lot of work to do and I just wasted the last half hour trying to get your lazy butt outta bed." Omi walked towards the door as Yohji stood up. "I'll take care of Ken-kun's pet- peeves, and you take care of Aya-kun's ok?" Omi asked.  
  
"Hai." was Yohji's only reply before Omi left the room.  
  
  
  
BUZT! BUZT! BUZT!  
  
Aya's alarm clock went off, signaling his time to get up. He rolled over and hit the off button before sitting up, stretching, and getting out of bed. He then proceeded to get out of bed and dressed in his usual habitual way. Then following the every day pattern he was so accustomed to he walked down stairs to check the laundry. How ever what he found, in no way, fit into his habits. His clothes were about 3 sizes to small and every thing that was supposed to be white was now pink. To say the least Aya was not pleased.  
  
'Who was it I asked to change the laundry last night.' Aya thought to himself, 'it was Ken.' he remembered.  
  
  
  
Yohji was once again peacefully sleeping, dreaming about his soon to be lover when something woke him up. He sat up in his bed and listened to see what it was, the loud noise came again.  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
"KEN!" Aya yelled, "open the door!"  
  
"What?" Ken groggily asked upon opening the door. Yohji could hear because his room was next door to Ken's.  
  
"What did you do to my laundry?!" Aya asked. Yohji peaked out his door to se what was going on, Aya was holding up a small pink shirt that had once been white and big enough to fit Aya. He then looked across the hallway to see Omi peaking out a crack in his own door. Omi smiled at Yohji and gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Ken replied to Aya. "I'm so sorry Aya! I didn't mean to!" He finished taking the shirt from Aya's hands.  
  
"How many times do I half to tell you Ken? Check the laundry carefully and don't put it on hot? All my whites are pink and shrunk now!" Aya complained. Yohji looked across the hallway at Omi and raised an eyebrow. Neither of them had ever heard Aya complain like this before.  
  
"I know Aya, I'm so sorry." Ken replied looking apologetic. Aya sighed.  
  
"You should be more careful Ken." He said irritated.  
  
"I know Aya, but you don't gotta act like it was on purpose! I didn't intentionally go out of my way saying: 'oh lets go shrink all of Aya's clothes! Sounds fun!' Now did I?" Ken asked in return.  
  
"I didn't say that you did." Aya replied looking more than irritated and bordering on pissed now.  
  
"Well you implied it!" Ken argued also beginning to sound pissed.  
  
"You know what forget it!" Aya said turning and walking down the hallway.  
  
"Fine! I did say I was sorry though!" Ken yelled after him. "Che, jerk" he commented under his breath as he closed his door. Omi and Yohji both walked out of their rooms then meeting in the center of the hall and giving each other five again before punching fists in the same manner as the night before.  
  
"Go Yohji-kun!" Omi said. "Nice job."  
  
"Why thank you Omitichi," Yohji replied. "Lets just hope the rest of the day goes as well ne?"  
  
"Yeah." Omi said smiling as he returned to his room, "they're as good as ours if this works Yohji-kun." he said closing his door as Yohji returned to his own room. Both grinning in anticipation for what the day held in store.  
  
  
  
Latter that morning Ken went into the living room to check the tapes of the soccer games from last night he'd asked Aya to record. He sat down on the couch to watch them, however what he found was not soccer games but in fact reruns of Gilligan's Island, Bewitched, and I Dream of Jennie. Ken hated it when he missed his games, and the only reason he missed his games last night was because Aya promised to record them if he would come "play" with him. Did I mention that Ken hates to miss his games? Well he does. So now it's Ken's turn to be angry.  
  
Mean while Aya has been out on a walk to clear his mind, he decided that he over reacted and Ken was right it was just an accident. So he headed home to apologize for over reacting that morning. However the first words out of Ken mouth when Aya walked in were:  
  
"Aya you moron!" and obviously things hit the ceiling from there. Omi sat in the kitchen snickering as he listened to the argument in the other room. His plan was working; he would soon have Ken all to himself.  
  
*Flash back to that morning before Aya and Ken were awake*  
  
Yohji stood in the laundry room restarting the washer to hot water and adding a couple of red shirts and socks.  
  
Omi stood in front of the VCR switching Ken's soccer tape for the recording he had made the previous night of old re-runs.  
  
* End flash back*  
  
And that wasn't all they had done, no, no, no, no, no. The day would continue in this manner with every little thing being done to absolutely piss off the silent leader and his sporty assassin lover.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Omi and Yohji, Ken and Aya had gone out to dinner that night and made up. (Probably out too ^_~) And now they were both laying on Kens bed talking.  
  
"So then you didn't leave your stereo on?" Aya asked Ken.  
  
"Nope," Ken answered, "I'm absolutely positive I turned it off. And you didn't put the empty mike carton back in the refrigerator?"  
  
"I didn't drink any milk all day." Aya replied.  
  
"Then who did it?" Ken asked. "Neither Omi or Yohji will touch the stuff."  
  
"I don't know Kenken." Aya replied looking thoughtful. "Ken?" He asked.  
  
"Hm?" was Ken's reply.  
  
"You said something yesterday about you being in a bad mood after returning from soccer practice and ice cream with Yohji. What were you so mad about?" Aya inquired.  
  
"Yohji was just being a pain that's all." Ken replied, "He was asking why I liked you and when I tired to answer he kept on cutting me off telling me all these reasons why Omi was better then you."  
  
"Huh, that's odd." Aya said.  
  
"What's odd?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that Omi asked me why I liked you just before you came in, he said that he wanted some one to like him and that he wanted to be 'cool kinda like you' so that some one would like me would like him, I think he was lying." Aya returned.  
  
"What are you thinking now koi?" Ken asked looking interested.  
  
"I'm thinking that Omi and Yohji are trying to break us up." he replied.  
  
"What? Why?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well think about it Ken, all the stuff that's happened today and yesterday, plus I think that Omi likes you." Aya responded.  
  
"Really?" Ken asked. "I always thought that he liked Yohji."  
  
"Why's that?" Aya asked Ken.  
  
"They're just so close, they hang out all the time and Yohji practically rains attention down on him calling him all theses happy little nick names and stuff. Don't ya think?" Ken answered.  
  
"Hmm… you gotta point." Aya said. "You know what Ken? I got an Idea…"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to get out! I've been busy this week! Well what do you think? Oh don't say anything about what you think is gonna happen next please! I really don't want any on to spoil the surprises ahead. (Not that they're probably much of surprises now…or ever were… --') do they seem OOC to you guys? Let me know so I can work on it if they are, especially Aya, he's supposed to be a bit of a softy to Ken but I think I may be over doing it, what do you think? Ok well R&R please! Shin loves you all!  
  
Shin-muse: you like my ideas? You really like them? Work slave work! *Cracks his whip at KoB* they like it write more!  
  
See how happy reviews make shin-chan? I guess I better get to work. Ja ne minna! 


	4. chapter 4

1 To Steal Your Love pt. 4  
  
A/N: hey minna-san! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been totally blocked again. I got lotsa ideas on what to do after this part but nothing for this part specifically. So please forgive me if it's not as good as the other chapters, I'm working under blocks here.  
  
Oh and another thing, my original intentions were to stick Omi and Yohji together, however a lot of people have been asking me not to do it that way, I got some other ideas I could use and make it Omi/Ken and Aya/Yohji as well as other couplings I could do. So here's the deal, I want to know what you guys think, so when you write your reviews please say what coupling you would prefer that I do. Whatever one I don't do in this fic I will write a separate fic for later. Cause honestly, I love ANYONE with Omi.  
  
Thank you Atsuhita for being so brilliant to come up with such a good way to find out what every one else wants, and sorry for stealing your idea on how to get peoples opinions. I love your fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Bla bla bla, you all know the drill by now.  
  
On to da fic…  
  
  
  
Nipping at his lips the man in front of him kissed him roughly.  
  
Pressure from a soft wet tong on his lips that begged entrance.  
  
He gladly complied.  
  
As the same mouth moved down to bite teasingly on his collarbone Ken whispered to him,  
  
"Omi I-"  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Stupid piece of CRAP!" Omi huffed at his alarm clock, which now laid in pieces on the floor across his room.  
  
"Omi? Daijobu ka?" Aya asked, peeking his head in Omi's door. He had been walking by Omi's door when the alarm clock made contact with it.  
  
"Hai Aya-kun, I'm fine." Omi replied smiling sweetly. Aya looked at him skeptically but then let it pass.  
  
"Would you wake Yohji up as soon as you're done getting ready for school?" Aya asked the small blond.  
  
"Sure Aya-kun no problem." Omi said still smiling as he got out of his bed. Aya nodded his thanks and left the room."  
  
  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
Omi knocked softly on Yohji's bedroom door. No response. Omi was, needless to say, not shocked and amazed.  
  
"Yohji-kun?" Omi said through the closed door, "I'm coming in." and he did. Closing the door before walking across the room, Omi decided to try his tactics from the previous morning to wake his sleeping teammate up.  
  
"Yohji-kun…" Omi said softly as he poked the taller blond. "It's time to wake up Yohji-kun."  
  
"Mmm-mmm…" Yohji mumbled pushing the smaller blond back "To tired…" he groaned.  
  
"Yohji-kun, I half to go to school and Aya asked me to come get you up, please get up." Omi said sweetly, pulling the puppy face and looking at Yohji with huge blinking blue eyes.  
  
"Cheater…" Yohji grumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Omi blinked confused.  
  
"No fair using your cuteness on me…" Yohji replied rolling over. "Ok I'm up you can go to school now."  
  
"Promise?" Omi asked the so-called playboy.  
  
"Promise chibi." Yohji said mid yawn.  
  
"Kay." Omi said turning to leave. He crossed the room and went to open the door only to find the knob wouldn't turn. He shook it a little before trying to open it again, no such luck. "Yohji-kun?" he addressed the jade eyes assassin.  
  
"Hmm?" Yohji looked at the blue-eyed weiß member.  
  
"Your door is stuck." Omi replied.  
  
"What?" Yohji asked.  
  
"It's stuck." Omi repeated.  
  
"What do you mean it's stuck?" Yohji asked walking across the room to his friend.  
  
"I mean it's stuck, as in it won't open. You can't get much more literal then that Yohji-kun." was Omi's annoyed reply.  
  
"Lemme see that." Yohji said grabbing the handle to find that his young companion was correct. The door was very stuck.  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Omi asked Yohji.  
  
"No, never." Yohji replied a bit confused. Omi got to his knees by the door and looked at the knob questioningly.  
  
"The locks and screws are on the out side. Why is the lock outside?" Omi asked.  
  
"Aya did it while I was out one night. It's so I can't lock you guys out of my room to keep you from getting me up in the morning." Yohji said.  
  
"Oh." Omi replied. "Well unless you want to break your door, were stuck until some one comes to open It." he finished.  
  
"Great…" Yohji replied with mock enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Downstairs…  
  
"Did you do it?" Ken asked Aya as he walked into the room.  
  
"Of course." Aya replied smiling wickedly. "Have I told you today how brilliant you are koi?" Aya asked as his arms encircled Kens waist.  
  
"Yes but you can always tell me again." Ken replied as his arms found the way to rest on Aya's shoulders.  
  
"Genius koi-bito, pure genius." Aya said as he kissed Ken's lips lightly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, no autographs please." Ken said jokingly.  
  
"How long do you think we should leave them in there?" Aya asked the brunette.  
  
"Well Omi's already late for school so I don't se the point in him going. As far as I'm concerned we can leave them up there all day." Ken said smiling devilishly again.  
  
"You know, we don't half to open the shop today Ken." Aya said seductively as the arms encircling Ken's waist moved lower.  
  
"Shame on you Aya." Ken said batting at him playfully. "Work before play, isn't that your policy?" he asked.  
  
"Not today it isn't." Aya replied pushing Ken towards the couch.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like today then." Ken replied pulling the cord on the lamp, turning out the lights.  
  
  
  
Yohji stretched out on his bed where he and Omi sat playing cards.  
  
"I'm hungry…" Yohji whined at the smaller blond on the other end of his bed  
  
"Yohji quit complaining, you're a trained assassin can't you handle skipping a couple of meals." Omi replied irritated, all Yohji had done since he got stuck up here with him was whine.  
  
"We've been up here for 8 hours already Omi. Are you trying to tell me you aren't hungry?" Yohji asked him.  
  
"Yes Yohji, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Omi lied. Unfortunately for him his traitorous tummy chose that moment to betray him, grumbling in protest at the lack of food.  
  
"Uh-huh. Not hungry huh bishonen?" Yohji said poking his friend in the arm.  
  
"Shut up Yohji, just shut up!" Omi replied harshly. Being locked in a room for 8 hours with a hungry, bored, Kudou Yohji was not his idea of a good time.  
  
"Touché" Yohji replied.  
  
"Sorry" Omi apologized." I just grumpy cause I missed a big test and I'm hungry and bored, I really gotta go to the bathroom." he finished.  
  
"It's ok chibi, don't worry about it. I know what you mean. Why don't we try banging on the door again, maybe they're home now." Yohji responded.  
  
"I don't think it's gonna work Yohji." Omi said in return.  
  
"Why's that?" Yohji asked.  
  
"I think they locked us in here on purpose, that's why." Omi said looking at the floor.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Yohji asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," Omi replied, "but think about it, how else would that door have gotten stuck? I didn't do and neither did you, so who else could have done it?" Yohji thought about that for a moment. Then said:  
  
"You got a point. But what I want to know is why?"  
  
"I wonder too, maybe-"  
  
Thump, thump, thump.  
  
Ken knocked lightly on the door. "Yohji? Omi? You guys in there?" Ken called through the door.  
  
"YES!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" they yelled simultaneously standing up. Ken did as they had requested.  
  
"AYA I FOUND THEM!" he yelled down that hall. "When did you get home Omi? We didn't see you come in." Ken asked the small blond.  
  
"I never left Ken-kun, the locks broken, and when I came to wake Yohji up this morning it locked us in." Omi replied.  
  
"Oh, well that would explain why neither of you came to your shifts, that's good, Aya was pretty pissed, but I think he'll be ok with it when he finds out what happened.  
  
"Of course," Omi replied sweetly " now if you'll both excuse me, I really half to go to the bathroom." he finished slipping out the door.  
  
"And I'm starving!" Yohji said running down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Well?" Aya asked walking up to Ken.  
  
"It worked, they don't suspect a thing." Ken replied to his koi.  
  
"Good" Aya replied smiling. "How are we going to know if they got any where though?" ha asked the mastermind behind their plan.  
  
"I think we'll know soon enough, they aren't that good of actors Ayan." Ken replied.  
  
"Alright, so your saying just wait and see?" Aya asked smiling at the pet name.  
  
"Yup." Ken replied, Aya pulling him in for a quick kiss before going to make dinner for the four of them. No way Ken was going anywhere near the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Latter that night Omi sat in his computer chair in his room and Yohji was laying stretched out on the bed discussing the events of the day.  
  
"You really thank that they think we like each other?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I think they think." Omi replied.  
  
"So we gotta come up with a way to change that…" Yohji said.  
  
"Um-hmm." Omi acknowledged him half heartedly, as he clacked on the computer.  
  
"What are you doing any way Omi?" Yohji questioned the blue-eyed bishonen.  
  
"Talking to mayfly." Omi answered. "He has a couple of idea's on what we can do."  
  
"Really? What are they?" Yohji inquired.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute, let me finish talking to him." Omi said clacking on the computer for a few more minutes. "Ok," he said turning away from the computer, "here's what he thinks we should do…"  
  
TBC…  
  
I love cliffhangers. ^_^. Ok well let me know what you think, and don't forget to tell me what coupling you want this to be. Ja ne minna!  
  
KoB ^_~ 


	5. chapter 5

1 To Steal Your Love pt.5  
  
Disclaimer: they aren't mine bla bla bla…  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long minna! I've been sick and then there was school and I got a bazillion other excuses but none of you care so I'm done. Any way, I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks after this one cause I'm going on vacation and it's camping so I'll have no internet. I'm going to be so behind in fics and school and stuff, I'll never catch up! Ok well I guess that's enough babbling. I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next so on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"Shh, I think they're coming." Omi whispered to Yohji as they stood in the kitchen. Sure enough they could hear Aya's and Ken's foot steps coming down the hall. "Quick! Get into position!" Omi whispered more harshly this time. He and Yohji quickly moved across the room until the were very close to each other, Yohji quickly wrapped his arms around Omi's waist and Omi in turn wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck in a "loving" manner. Ken and Aya walked into the room and Omi and Yohji quickly separated, Omi faking a blush, and Yohji looking flustered. Ken and Aya blinked.  
  
"Hi Ken-kun, Aya-kun." Omi chirped sweetly, feigning innocence and with a huge smile gracing his features.  
  
"Hi…" Ken responded somewhat suspiciously, looking back and forth between Omi and Yohji. Omi and Yohji glanced at each other before quickly looking away.  
  
"Were we interrupting something?" Aya asked the two.  
  
"No, no!" Omi replied a bit to quickly shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing going on in here" Yohji added.  
  
"Mmmhmmm…" Was the only response they got from their fellow weiß members.  
  
An awkward silence passed, then it was broken.  
  
"Well I better get going." Omi said, "You know school and all…" and he headed for the door.  
  
"I'll drive you!" Yohji said again, just a bit to quickly. Omi smiled, just a little to sweetly, and they both walked out the side door.  
  
Aya and Ken were silent for the moment, both staring blankly at the door, which the two had excited from.  
  
"… Well… that was… interesting." Aya said still looking at the door.  
  
"I think it worked." Ken replied.  
  
"Think what worked?" Aya questioned.  
  
"Our lock them in the room plan, I think it worked!" Ken said smiling brightly.  
  
"I don't know Ken, that seemed just a little to rehearsed." Aya said still eyeing the door suspiciously.  
  
"Really? I think they were just a little flustered, we acted similar when we got caught by them the first time didn't we?" Ken asked.  
  
"I suppose that's possible, but still..." Aya trailed off finally turning from the door. "I think we should be careful Ken, they just might have a plan up their sleeves."  
  
"Ayan, you act like they're trying to kill us!" Ken said laughing. "Even if they do have something planed it wont matter any way cause we care about each other to much to be broken up." he finished his laughter subsiding.  
  
"You know, you're right." Aya replied smiling at koibito.  
  
"Of course I am koi!" Ken replied smiling again and pecking Aya lightly on the cheek. "I'm always right!"  
  
"HA! You know something koi you're pretty funny." Aya responded teasingly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ken asked faking anger and poking Aya's arm.  
  
"Oh nothing." Aya responded a sly grin playing his features. " I just think that you make good jokes that's all."  
  
"Jokes huh? I'll show you jokes!" Ken replied tackling his koi to the floor and proceeding to inflict the wrath of the tickles, leaving them both battling for dominance (not that kind hentai!) on the kitchen floor.  
  
  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Omi asked Yohji as they drove to his school.  
  
"I think so, at least we got Ken, I'm not so sure about Aya though." Yohji responded as he drove.  
  
"Yeah, he looked a bit skeptical when we left, but that can be fixed." Omi said looking thoughtfully at the cars passing by.  
  
"How?" Yohji asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Easy, we just act better. I think we seemed a little too rehearsed, just a bit, but that might be enough to tip Aya off. We were lucky this time; it can be passed off as embarrassment, but next time that may not be the case, we have to be more convincing..." Omi trailed off.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Yohji asked glancing an inquisitive look at the smaller blond.  
  
"I'm not quite sure... maybe next time we let them catch us doing something blatantly more than friendly." he said still looking thoughtful.  
  
"Wait a second bish, I don't think I like where this is going. What's going on in that evil little head of yours?" Yohji asked as he pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
"Nothing detailed yet, I'm still brainstorming. Promise me something though Yohji-kun."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever I come up with today, I want you to go along with it. Promise you will?"  
  
"… I guess…"  
  
"Good, cause if you mess this up, I'll kick you so hard NOBODY let alone AYA will want sleep with you ever again." with that Omi shut the car door and walked up the stairs to his school.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yohji-kun! Could you help me back here?" Omi called from the back part of the shop.  
  
"Sure bishonen!" Yohji said as he walked back to where Omi was.  
  
"I talked to mayfly today. He's got another idea." Omi whispered as Yohji walked in the room.  
  
  
  
"What do you thinks taking them?" Aya asked Ken, they were both in the front part of the shop.  
  
"I'm not sure… why don't we go check?" Ken suggested. So they did. And about 2 seconds later they both came rushing back out blushing furiously.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Omi said coming out from the back room, his hair and clothes a mess.  
  
"It's ok! We don't need to know! It's not our business!" Ken said turning around holding his hands up in a peace-like gesture, still blushing horribly.  
  
"But it's not what it looked like!" Yohji said, attempting to help the younger blonde's case. He too was a mess as far as appearances go.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just don't let it happen again, not on the job." Aya responded.  
  
"But Aya-" Ken tried.  
  
"Ken, it's fine, all of you just drop it." Aya said in a commanding voice. And it was dropped, for the time being.  
  
  
  
"Did they seem jealous to you?" Omi asked while, once again, tapping away at his computer.  
  
"Not really, at least Aya didn't, Ken, I'm not so sure about." Yohji replied. "Talking to that mayfly guy again?"  
  
"Yup. He has another idea, but his 'fatherly figure' is telling him to get off so he wants us to meet him tomorrow so he can tell us. You wanna go?" Omi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yohji replied.  
  
"Ok I'll let him know." Omi said typing some more.  
  
There was a pause, and then Yohji began to chuckle a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Omi asked his laughing companion  
  
"I was just remembering the look on Aya and Ken's faces when they saw us kissing like that." Yohji said laughing some more.  
  
Omi cracked a major grin and began to giggle licking his lower lip slightly. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." he said between his laughter.  
  
"I wouldn't give up that moment for 100,000,000,000 yen! The way Aya's face turned as red as his hair!" Yohji's chuckling had now turned into all out laughter and Omi was now clutching at his own sides at the image playing back in his head.  
  
"I didn't know that color even existed!" Omi laughed, causing Yohji to laugh even harder.  
  
"You know what Omi, we're going to half to get them to blush like that more often." Yohji said, his laughter finally subsiding.  
  
"Yeah," Omi sighed, "we will." he finished a faint smile playing on his lips. He appeared to be lost in thought for another moment before he began to talk again. "Mayfly wants us to meet him at the park tomorrow around 3:00, so we'll have to leave pretty quickly after I get home from school ok?"  
  
"Alright, then we get to find out what his idea is right?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Yup, I hope it works better then the things we've come up with so far." Omi said looking back to the computer again.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Yohji said. "Well I'm going to bed chibi. Oyasumi."  
  
"What no dates tonight?" Omi questioned teasingly.  
  
"I would never cheat on you koibito! How could you think I would do that to you?" Yohji replied in a mock hurt tone. Omi threw a pillow at him and he walked out the door.  
  
"Tomorrow then, Yohji-kun will finally meet you May, I hope he isn't mad at me…"  
  
TBC  
  
And in the next chapter you get to meet the notorious mayfly (He's not and OC, most of you should know who he is already.) I really think I might surprise you guys with this one though. I don't think you'll expect what I have in mind. It'll be cute. Ok well let me know what you think. Ja ne minna-san!  
  
KoB 


	6. chapter 6

To Steal Your Love pt.6  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait minna-san! Camping sucks! To many bugs! And then there where finals! but I'm all done now. YAY! SUMMER VACATION! Oh could some one please read my other fic "never again"? It really needs some reviews and so does "my fault" but it isn't as good as the other one, I wouldn't normally ask this but I really want to know what people think of them. And I tallied up the votes for the couples and guess what? It was a tie… -_-' so yeah, I decided what I'm going to do any way, and the coupling I don't do here will be done in the one I'm starting soon called "shattered pieces of porcelain dolls" Ok well yeah, I think that's all the babbling I got to do so… enjoy da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own weiß Kruez or any thing in it. *Every one sighs in relief* Hey!(  
  
****  
  
"C'mon Yohji-kun! We're gonna be late!" Omi yelled at his older companion.  
  
"We're already late bishonen, what difference 's another 5 minutes gonna make?" Yohji asked, strolling after the younger blond. Omi turned around and glared at Yohji, walking backwards through the park.  
  
"Yohji please just hurry!" Omi pouted. " I don't want to keep him waiting to long…" Yohji rolled his eyes at the cuteness of it all.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed picking up his pace just slightly.  
  
****  
  
"MAY!" Omi called to a brown haired boy sitting on a bench a little ways away. The brunette stood and turned around with a slight smile on his face. Yohji stopped dead in his tracks. It was the Schwarz kid.  
  
"Hey Bomber." The Schwarz kid replied. Omi came up to him and they kissed deeply though the kiss was full of nothing but lust Yohji could only stand there baffled and staring until they broke. They stood talking quietly for a moment before Omi laughed a little turning around and motioning Yohji over. He complied, but very, very slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Yohji," Omi took a deep breath looking nervously at Yohji. "This is Mayfly, also Known as Nagi Naoe, or… Schwarz's prodigy?" It was official, Omi was very, very nervous, and though Nagi wasn't showing it quite as clearly, he was a bit scared too. No one but the two of them had known till now, but they had been friends for several years.  
  
Yohji looked at Omi, blinked, looked at Nagi, blinked again, looked back at Omi blinked again…  
  
"O-Omi… y-you… but… I thought…" Yohji stuttered looking confused. " I thought you liked Ken." Yohji focused on Omi looking totally lost. Omi raised an eyebrow at Yohji.  
  
"I do…" he said confused.  
  
"But... then are you two going out? Why did you kiss like that?" Yohji asked perplexed. Omi suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and Nagi smirked slightly turning his face away from the other two to hide it.  
  
"What?!" Yohji snapped, annoyed that they were laughing at him, it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion after all.  
  
"No Yohji-kun," Omi giggled some more "we aren't going out, we don't even like each other like that…"  
  
"Then why did you…?"  
  
"Kiss?" Nagi finished the sentence for him. Yohji nodded. "Ever heard of the terms FTF? Or Friends with benefits?" Nagi asked still looking rather amused.  
  
"…" Yohji scrunched his nose. "Noooo…!" he said looking at them both in disbelief. "You mean you…?" he left the sentence open ended still not sure he believed it. Both boys nodded, Omi with a huge grin and laughter in his eyes, Nagi still smirking with amusement in his own eyes.  
  
"How 'bout if I explain." Nagi said sitting down on the bench once again, Omi and Yohji did too.  
  
"You see Yohji-san, Omi and I met several years ago on the Internet before we even knew about weiß and Schwarz, and then when we were in school about a year after meeting online we realized we'd met before and quickly became good friends. When we finally met on the battlefield it shocked us both but we don't let it interfere with the missions and out side of missions we're just us, plain and simple. As for the whole FTF thing, well, about a year ago we were both at that experimental stage and things just kinda went, and that's how it's been ever since. I'm Omi's stress reliever because of Ken, and Omi's my way of getting back at Schu for being such a slutty boyfriend and sleeping around all the time. This is all purely on a friendly basis. When Omi finally gets Ken it's over and we're still friends, no big deal." Nagi explained.  
  
Yohji and Omi both Blinked at Nagi for the excessive amount of speaking he had just preformed. "Yeah, so… um… ANYWAY! Moving on…" Omi emphasized. "Was you're idea May?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh that! Well I was just thinking, now this is just an idea but, you might go out on a double date with Aya and Ken, ya know, act like you two are going out with each other and then get them to come with you. Then while you're dancing or whatever you can split them up, Omi takes ken somewhere and Yohji takes Aya some place else, but make it look like just a casual parting for a while then you can make your move while they're separated." Nagi shrugged.  
  
"You know that's crazy enough it just might work." Omi replied, Yohji look doubtful though.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked Nagi.  
  
"No, I'm not sure." Nagi replied seriously. "Like I said, it's just an idea it's up to you two to decide weather or not to use it and to perfect it if you do use it." Nagi looked at his watch. "well good luck you two I gotta go or Crawford's gonna beat my ass for being home so late. ja ne Omi, nice meeting you Yohji. Oh and Yohji don't tell any one about me and Omi cause then I'll hunt you down and make your head implode." Nagi waved and strode off.  
  
"Was he serious?" Yohji asked Omi. "About the whole imploding my head thing I mean?"  
  
"Yes Yohji, he was." Omi replied seriously. "We let you in on our little secrete and if you let it out then we wont be able to see each other any more. Crawford's even less understanding then Aya about things like this, he would really hurt Nagi if not kill him, and Aya may do the same to me if he finds out. So you can't tell ok?" Yohji nodded.  
  
"So what about this plan?" Yohji asked.  
  
"You got any better ideas?" Omi inquired.  
  
"…No…" Yohji replied.  
  
"Me either so… what the heck? Why not?" Omi chirped. Yohji looked at him skeptically then nodded.  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
****  
  
The music in the club was pumping as the four members of weiß entered the building.  
  
"This place is huge Yohji-ku- koi." Omi spoke loudly over the music, catching his mistake half way, luckily neither Ken or Aya seemed to notice.  
  
"I know," Yohji replied. "Isn't it great? There're three floors to it. This one has the regular club music and the bar, the next one has the techno stuff, and the top has something different every night. I think it's retro tonight."  
  
"Lets find a place to sit." Aya said taking Ken's hand and heading towards some tables. He didn't really want to go clubbing but with the combination of Ken's begging and Omi's "cute-eyes" they'd "talked" him into it.  
  
"Sheesh, grump." Ken mumbled to Aya as they sat down at one of the tables. Omi and Yohji sitting down opposite to them on the other side of the table. They sat and talked about nothing really for about a half and hour before Omi started to show signs of severe boredom.  
  
"I'm bored. Yohji lets go dance." The youngest weiß said grabbing the hand of the oldest before hauling him off to the dance floor. Once the two started dancing Omi leaned forward to speak to his so-called boyfriend.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" He asked quietly enough that no one but Yohji would hear.  
  
"You mean you don't have a plan?!" Yohji asked blinking at his dance partner. Omi gave Yohji a look that was somewhere between accusing and questioning.  
  
"I thought you had a plan." Omi replied giving Yohji a look that was almost pleading for him to have a plan. Yohji smacked his own forehead.  
  
"Omi you always have the plans, it's your job to come up with plans! Why would I have a plan?!" Yohji asked looking panicked. Omi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Ok, well, lets not panic. This isn't all that bad. All we have to do is come up with a plan." He said to Yohji then began to mumble to him self "think Tsukiyono think."  
  
"Any ideas?" Yohji asked after about 5 seconds. Omi gave Yohji a *look* and continued to think. He suddenly looked up at Yohji a few minutes latter.  
  
"I've got it." He said. " We keep dancing for a long time then you pretend to be tired of dancing, but genki little energy ball me still wants to dance. So I drag Ken-kun up to the second floor to dance with me and you can take Aya-kun to the bar or something. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's not the best plan we've ever come up with but it'll have to do cause we don't have time for anything better right now." Yohji responded. Omi nodded and they continued to dance, Omi being careful not to wear himself out.  
  
****  
  
"Omitichi you have to much energy…" Yohji sighed as they came up to the table Ken and Aya were still sitting at.  
  
"No I don't Yohji-koi," Omi insisted "you're just getting slow in your old age. Huh Ken-kun?" Omi looked to the object of his affection for support. Ken smiled.  
  
"Yup, Yohji you cradle robber." Ken agreed laughing a little.  
  
"Hey!" Yohji scowled at the brunette as he sat down in the seat he had occupied earlier that night. Omi flopped down next to him looking at Ken and Aya, mostly Ken though.  
  
"He won't dance with me any more, says he's to tired." Omi giggled elbowing Yohji's side and mumbling to him "Old." he then turned back to Ken and asked: "Did you guys dance at all?" Ken smiled.  
  
"What you can't tell by looking at him?" Ken chuckled pointing at Aya, who look rather tired as well. Omi laughed.  
  
"Well you don't look tired Ken-kun, wanna come check out the second floor with me?" He smiled.  
  
"I don't know… we got work tomorrow, I don't want to wear my self out to much…" Ken replied uncertainly. Omi whipped out the "cute-eyes."  
  
"Please Ken-kun. I don't want to go all by myself…" Omi half begged. Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, you and your 'cute-eyes'." He smiled and stood. Omi jumped up with a huge genki grin on his face.  
  
"Where should we look for you two when we're done?" Ken asked the two oldest weiß members. Yohji looked at Aya, then back at Ken.  
  
"Either here or the bar." He said. Omi nodded.  
  
"Great see you guys latter then." with that he grabbed Ken's hand and started dragging him off towards the stairs to the second floor, turning only once to wave at Yohji and Aya giving Yohji a wink, Yohji responded with a slight yet meaningful nod. Then Omi and Ken disappeared into the crowed.  
  
****  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Ehehehehehee! Evil cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I got so much stuff to do and I ended up getting writers block right in the middle of the chapter. Forgive me for the wait, onegai! But you're in luck; I have summer vacation now so the chapters should come out faster, if my dad doesn't have me working too much that is. And once again, every one praise and thank my mother for her inspiration and her helpful if not brutal killing of the writer's block. Arigato Okasan! Ok well I guess that's all the babbling I have for now.  
  
Wait! I lied. I just wanted to know if any one else has noticed how Ken writes himself. You don't even have to do anything he just does it for you. Any one Know what I'm talking about?  
  
Shin-muse: Shut up and leave them alone! You got writing to do! *cracks whip*  
  
Bai guys! 


	7. chapter 7

To Steal Your Love pt.7  
  
A/N: gomen ne for taking so long minna. I have no real excuses this time other then ff.net being down and my own laziness. I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter any way and I'll try to make it up to you all by getting the next chapter up sooner and/or adding more to the one I started and the one I'm going to start.  
  
Warning: beware the sappy fluff and fighting.  
  
Disclaimer: they aren't mine. I own nothing so don't bother suing me.  
  
*****  
  
BANG!  
  
The door to the Koneko slammed as the four members of weiß entered the building.  
  
"Ken-kun! Don't be mad! I'm sorry!" A certain young blond yelled at his friend.  
  
"I can't believe this! Just go away Omi! Don't talk to me right now!" Ken yelled in response.  
  
"C'mon Ken, don't be like that, it's not his fault." Yohji drawled.  
  
"Oh don't you *even* start!" Ken fumed, spinning on his heal to face them and pointing an accusing finger at Yohji. "This is as much *your* fault as it is his! I can't believe you two did this!"  
  
"Ken, that's enough." Aya said quietly from behind Yohji and Omi as he closed the door.  
  
"But Aya-"  
  
"No Ken." The redhead repeated as he walked deliberately towards the stairs. Ken sighed and after placing one final glare to his blond teammates followed Aya up stairs.  
  
"We screwed up." Omi announced to Yohji as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Really?" Yohji asked sarcastically, following the younger boy.  
  
Omi sighed as he began to clean up and organize random things around the kitchen. "Yohji-kun what are we gonna do now?" The young blond asked seeming distressed.  
  
"I suppose we should apologize." Yohji trailed off before sitting at the table and thumping his head against the hard surface once. "God I hate doing that."  
  
Omi smirked at his teammate shaking his head at the others antics. "Are you mad?" he asked carefully.  
  
"No, not really," Yohji smiled slightly in response, turning to look at Omi as he spoke. "More disappointed then any thing. I really hoped that Aya might be able to return my feelings, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah Yohji-kun, I know." Omi sighed, giving up on reorganizing the papers and turning to face his friend. "But you know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm glad that they're happy with each other, still wish he would be happy with me instead but."  
  
"But at least he's happy right chibi?" Yohji finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." The younger blond sighed again, smiling a slightly sad smile. "So. who's gonna apologize to who first?" Omi asked, then laughed as Yohji once again slammed his head against the table.  
  
*****  
  
"Morning Ken." Yohji said as he walked into the flower shop to start his shift with the brunette. Ken didn't respond, instead he simply continued watering the plants as he'd been doing when Yohji walked in. Yohji sighed.  
  
"Look Ken, about last night-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it Yohji." Ken replied quickly.  
  
"Well tough. You're gonna hear it any way. I'm sorry." Ken turned to face Yohji looking angry.  
  
"Apology not accepted Yohji." He said looking hurt and angry. "You and Omi betrayed a trust I had in you both, and a simple apology isn't going to fix it-"  
  
"I never said it would." Yohji cut him off. "I know that it's going to take time to earn that trust back from both you and Aya, but I'm sorry just the same."  
  
"I said I don't want to hear it Yohji." Ken snapped turning around to face the flowers again.  
  
"And I said tough, I'm sorry, and I'm gonna say it again and again until you listen." The blond countered.  
  
"I'm not done being angry with the two of you yet!" Ken yelled turning around to face the blond again. "What you did. I. the words to describe how mad it makes me don't even exist! I'm not ready to accept your apology yet so quit fucking apologizing!"  
  
"I'm not gonna stop apologizing! Whether you accept the apologies or not is your business but I'm still sorry and I'm going to continue saying so!" Yohji shouted in reply.  
  
"WHY!?" the brunette shouted. "Is Omi making you or something?! I know you wouldn't come up with something like this on your own! Or is it another plan to break up Aya and I?! You come down here and try to smooth things over with me while Omi goes upstairs and does the same with Aya?! Get back on our good sides so you can try to break us up again?! who came up with the master plan this time Yohji?! You or Omi?!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Yohji hit, or rather bitch slapped, Ken hard. His voice a low growl Yohji replied  
  
"I really don't have any idea what they see in you, either of them. Actually yes Omi is upstairs apologizing to you're boyfriend for trying to steal you away from him. He says that if you can't be happy with him like he wishes you could, then he's satisfied knowing that at least you can be happy with some one else. But you know what Ken? I'm glad you don't care about him they way he does you, 'cause you don't deserve him!"  
  
Ken was rather shocked that Yohji hit him, so shocked in fact that he didn't hear a lot of what Yohji was saying, not that he really gave a damn. However it might have helped if Yohji had been paying a little more attention to the brunette, because then he might have seen the fist before it hit his face.  
  
*****  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Aya-kun?" The soft tapping on his door and the soft voice that followed told Aya that Omi was on the other side. "Aya-kun can I talk to you?"  
  
"Aa." the red head responded opening his door to the young blond and allowing him to enter the room. Omi stood there for a moment rubbing his toes together, unsure of how to start before he decided to just say it.  
  
"Aya-kun, I'm sorry for what I did. I was being stupid and immature. I never should have tried to break up you and Ken-kun and I really am sorry. It was really a selfish thing for me to do. If Ken-kun is happy with you then I'm happy for him, I was just kind of hoping that he could be happy with me instead but it was foolish to hope that. I really am sorry Aya-kun. I know that it'll take time but I'd like to try to earn back the trust we used to have if you'll let me."  
  
Aya just sat and listened to the apology from blue-eyed boy in front of him. At first he thought it might be another trick to try to break him and Ken up but one look and the young blond caused him to throw that idea out the window. The boy was being sincere.  
  
"Omi, I won't say I forgive you just yet," The redhead responded quietly. "however I wont deny you the chance to earn our trust back again. But don't you think you should be apologizing to ken not to me?"  
  
"Yohji-kun is apologizing to Ken-kun right now, I was going to do it when I got home from school and Yohji-kun was going to apologize to you after his shift. But if they're done I may apologize to Ken-kun now instead of later." The blond replied.  
  
CRASH!  
  
BANG!  
  
SMASH!  
  
Both Aya and Omi looked towards the door when they heard things breaking downstairs.  
  
"The shop!" Omi yelped before taking off down the stairs towards the koneko, Aya right on his heals.  
  
The scene they saw being played out in front of them surprised them both. Ken lay on the ground next to several broken flowerpots with Yohji on top of him. Ken was trying to flip Yohji over with his weight while simultaneously trying to punch him. Yohji on the other hand was merely trying to keep the brunette down and avoid getting punched.  
  
"What the HELL is going on in here?!" Aya bellowed. Instantly the fighting stopped and the two quickly got to their feet. Aya looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. The two glared at each other before turning away, folding their arms childishly, and glaring at opposite walls.  
  
"Well?!" The redhead tried again.  
  
"Nothing." "Nothing." they said in chorus. Aya raised an eyebrow and Omi looked skeptical.  
  
"I gotta get outta here." Mumbled and headed for the door.  
  
"You still got your shift!" Yohji yelled after him, Ken's only response was his middle finger raised in the air at Yohji as he walked out the door.  
  
"Asshole." Yohji grumbled as he began to clean up the broken pots.  
  
"Are you going to go after him Aya-kun or should I?" Omi asked the violet-eyed man next to him.  
  
"I'll go after him, you get to school." Aya replied then headed out the door after his boyfriend.  
  
Omi turned to Yohji and began helping him clean up the broken pots. "Don't you have to get to school bishonen?" The older blond asked.  
  
"I'm already late a few more minutes wont make a difference." the blue-eyed boy replied. "Yohji-kun, what happened?"  
  
"All I tried to do was apologize."  
  
*****  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: R&R onegai. And again, I apologize for the wait.  
  
Shin-muse: if you say apologize one more time.!  
  
KoB: ah! gomen ne!  
  
Shin-muse: KoB!!!!  
  
KoB: Ja ne minna! *runs* 


	8. chapter 8

To Steal Your Love pt.8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez, if I did they wouldn't look how they do in the new series *cries about it*  
  
A/N: eh heh heh. so much for getting the next part sooner. my comps been broken minna. That and I've been being lazy. But I didn't drop the fic; I would never do that to you guys. Any way enough babble here's the fic.  
  
*****  
  
"Yohji's so stupid." Ken mumbled to himself as he flopped down on the grass in the park. He couldn't believe the blond had the nerve to actually try and apologize. It's not as if he was really sorry any way, if he was then he wouldn't have hit him right? Ken sighed as he began to recall what had happened the night before.  
  
Ken and Omi were dancing to the techno music on the second floor, having a great time. Omi was a pretty good dancer and it was fun to be able to dance to something he wasn't really used to. There were a lot of people on the second floor too and so he was constantly rubbing up against the other dancers, Omi included. When the music stopped for a minute so the DJ could change CDs Omi abruptly grabbed his hand and dragged him off to a darker corner in the large room. When he asked what was going on Omi said that he had to tell him something.  
  
Ken jumped slightly, sitting up, when Aya sat down next to him, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I told you so." the redhead commented nudging Ken with his elbow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Omi and Yohji, they don't like each other, they were trying to break us up."  
  
"Oh shut up." Ken sighed rolling his eyes and giving Aya a light shove. "I know I was wrong, I just didn't think that they'd ever do something like this. I thought I could trust them more then that." It was now Aya's turn to sigh.  
  
"Ken you know they didn't really mean it, yes they did try to break us up, and yes they were being selfish, and yes, they do make mistakes. Just like we do, they aren't any more perfect then you or I." Aya replied gently. Ken simply shook his head.  
  
"I know all that Aya but still, they didn't have any right to do that to us, I never would've dreamed that they'd try either, especially Omi. He seems so sweet all the time I never would've thought that."  
  
"That he was capable of thinking up, let alone doing, something like this?" Aya supplied.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean, Aya he kissed me! And Yohji did the same to you. They tricked us and now they want us to forgive them, to give them another chance?" Ken yelled.  
  
"I already did." Aya said softly.  
  
"What?" Ken snapped turning his head to face Aya. Aya sighed again.  
  
"I said I already did, I told Omi I'd give him a chance to earn my trust back, and I plan on telling Yohji the same." Aya informed Ken solemnly.  
  
"But Aya. why?" Ken asked looking confused.  
  
"They screwed up Ken, but they aren't the first people in history to do that, and they wont be the last either. I didn't say that I forgive them, I just said that I wouldn't deny them the chance to try again." Aya explained, and for the umpteenth time that day, Ken sighed again.  
  
"I guess I probably should do the same." He said as he began to pick at the grass.  
  
"It's your choice." Aya replied, and for a while after that, all that followed was silence, then Ken looked up from the grass suddenly.  
  
"Hey Aya?" he asked cheerfully, getting the others attention.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Since how they tried to break us up, and since how we're gonna give them another chance, do ya think it'd be okay if we played a little trick on them as payback for their trick on us?" The soccer player asked cheerfully. Aya looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We'll I was just thinking, wouldn't it be fun to give them a little pay back, nothing mean or anything, in fact we'd probably be doing them a favor in the end." Ken hinted grinning.  
  
"Hidaka what are you getting at?" The swordsman replied beginning to become irritated.  
  
"I just have this idea that's all."  
  
"Oh God. What is it Ken?" Aya said feigning distress. Ken shoved the redhead again.  
  
"Fine, if your gonna be that way I just wont tell you."  
  
"Ken." Aya warned.  
  
"Oh alright, I was thinking it would be fun to try and get the two of them together again, since it obviously didn't work last time. I still think they like each other, even if -they- don't know it yet. Besides, it would be good payback cause we could confuse the hell out of them, and in the end, if it all works out they might even appreciate it." Ken explained with a grin. Aya looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Alright Ken, if it'll make you feel better I guess we can do that." The redhead replied.  
  
"Yes!" Ken cheered pulling his fist in toward himself. This was going to be fun.  
  
*****  
  
Later that after noon the typical rush of fangirls crowded the shop, after all, all four of them -were- working that day. As Ken and Yohji helped girls with arrangements, or rather Ken helped, Yohji just flirted, Aya rung up the flowers on the cash register, and Omi was busy trying to get something down from one of the top shelves. Key word, trying. Yes our poor short little Omi-kun couldn't reach the pots he wanted, and so he decided to ask for a hand.  
  
Looking around the room for a moment to see whatever one was doing and who was likely to help his eyes rested on Aya. The redhead was clearly busy and looked about ready to shout something long the lines of 'buy something or leave!' nope, Aya was out. Omi's blue Eyes moved on to Ken's gorgeous frame next. The brunette was being attacked on all sides by adoring fan girls, and Omi had to admit, he looked really cute when he was all flustered like that.  
  
'No.' Omi reprimanded his thoughts, 'I can't think about him like that any more, I need to move on.' And since how Ken was busy as well he did just that. His eyes moved to the last of his teammates. Yohji it was, the lazy ass could afford to do some work around here and since how all he was doing at the moment was flirting, Omi would ask him for help reaching the pots. Besides, he was the tallest anyway.  
  
"Yohji-kun could you give me a hand over here?" The small blonde asked politely.  
  
"Ah, sure Omitichi." Yohji replied, a bit reluctant to leave his harem, but he did it any way. For some reason, he'd been finding it harder and harder to refuse his youngest teammates requests as of late. He walked over to the blue-eyed boy leaving a trail of disappointed teenage girls in his wake. "What 'cha need?"  
  
"Can you get those flower pots down? I can't quite reach them." Was the understated response, in truth, there was no way in hell he could've reached them on his own with out getting a chair.  
  
Yohji smiled a teasing grin. "Yes Oh mighty short one!" he replied bowing low to Omi before snagging the pots and handing them to the younger boy. Omi looked a little irritated at that statement.  
  
"Yohji-kun I am -not- short." He responded.  
  
"Whatever you say your royal shortness." Yohji said replied with a taunting grin as rejoined his harem on the other side of the shop.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" The little blonde shouted annoyed, but not being one to make a scene, he let it go. At least that's how he justified it in his own mind, he didn't want to make a scene, not he didn't really mind Yohji's teasing all that much at all, not that he maybe even enjoyed the teasing, no, he didn't want to make a scene. It would be bad for business.  
  
*****  
  
Some how Ken and Aya had managed to talk Yohji and Omi into closing the shop. Something to do with "you owe us" looks and "don't challenge my authority" glares. In any case, Aya was now making dinner and Ken was channel surfing. Aya came out of the kitchen to ask Ken to set the table but when he saw what Ken was watching he stopped. Some lady was on the television showing the viewers how to hypnotize people.  
  
"What are you watching?" The redhead inquired, looking slightly disturbed.  
  
"Oh Aya!" Ken said turning half way around on the couch to look at his koi. "Check this out! This is really cool!" he finished, turning around again and flipping the volume up on the TV. Aya raised an Eyebrow as the woman on the screen demonstrated the hypnotism. She made it look very simple, but also very -very- fake. He glanced at Ken to see his reaction and the brunette looked very intrigued and excited about the whole thing.  
  
"Ken, you know this is fake, right?" The violet-eyes man asked. Ken turned around to look at him in what appeared to be shock.  
  
"Aya, how can you say that?" He nearly gasped. "Look at it, it's so real." Ken turned back to the screen again. Aya's eyebrow returned to it's up right position. Suddenly Ken smiled. "Aya, I have an idea."  
  
"Oh no, not another one." The redhead teased. Ken glared, but the glare had little effect considering -who- he was glaring at.  
  
"No, not another one, this one has to do with that first one." Ken replied, at this Aya looked interested. "I'm gonna try to hypnotize Omi tonight, make his subconscious realize that he really wants Yohji, not me." Aya looked doubtful.  
  
"I don't think that'll work Ken, besides, he'll never let you hypnotize him."  
  
"He doesn't have to -let- me do it Aya, I'll do it while he's sleeping, the lady said that's the best time to do it any way." Ken returned sounding as if he had it all figured out.  
  
"And what're you going to do if he wakes up?" the redhead questioned.  
  
"I'll be careful, he wont wake up." Ken responded.  
  
"It'll never work." Aya said shaking his head.  
  
"Sure it will, you just have to give it a chance." Ken said smiling. Aya continued shaking his head as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
A few seconds later he walked out again, "Ken will you come set the table?"  
  
*****  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I don't like the first part of this chapter at all; in fact I hate it, I don't like the last part either, for that matter. Ack, I can't write Ken and Aya well, I -KNOW- that Aya is OOC but hey, what can you do? Oh well, sorry this chapter took so long to get out, major writers block for it. It's a little longer though; did any one notice that? And I'm not even gonna say I'll try to get the next chapter out soon cause that seems to jinx it. I hope you enjoyed it minna. Bai. 


	9. chapter 9

To Steal Your Love pt.9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill; it isn't mine, bla bla bla.  
  
A/N: you know, I never understood before how some one could get bored of writing their own fic. I get it now. I'm so sick of this one. I'll probably finish it in the next couple chapters or so cause I can't stand it any more. Then I'll start something new and maybe work on updating more frequently. Any way, braces suck, now on with the fic.  
  
*****  
  
As quietly as he possibly could the dark haired boy crept into the dark room. He knew the other was a light sleeper and if he woke him his whole plan would be ruined, mission failed. And Aya would probably laugh at him too but that was beside the point. So, as quietly as he.  
  
CRASH!  
  
STUMBLE!  
  
THUD!  
  
Ken looked up at the figure on the bed from his undignified position on the floor and sighed. Still asleep, good. So much for light sleeper though, honestly, what kind of assassin was this kid? Oh well, he wasn't complaining. Best not to push ones luck though, quietly he turned over and crawled across the floor on his hands and knees to Omi's bed.  
  
Hm, kid was cute when he was sleeping. Ah not supposed to be thinking that, Ken shook his head to clear his thoughts. Back to the task at hand, he pulled the string and button out of his pocket. It was close enough to a watch right? Then he dangled it over the small blondes head and began to swing it rhythmically.  
  
"You are getting sleepy, very. wait, you're already asleep huh?" Ken whispered to the sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"Ok ok, start over," he said stopping the swinging of the button. "You are already sleeeeeeeping." he began again in what he believed was a hypnotic voice and once again beginning the rhythmic swinging of the button. "Veeeerrryy much sleeeeepppiiiing. you will believe every thing I tell youuuuu, because it's aaaaaaallll truuuuuuue."  
  
"Truuuuue." the small blonde muttered sleepily and Ken grinned. It was working.  
  
"Omi, you do not love Ken, you only like Ken, like you like your friends. Who you really love is Yohji. Say it Omi, tell me who you love."  
  
"Yohji. kun." the blonde whispered sleepily. Kens grin widened, just wait till Aya heard about this.  
  
"Yes Omi, Yohji. You love him very, very much, more then any one else in the world. Understand?" the youngest Weiss nodded his head slightly. "Good." Ken smiled.  
  
"Now, who do you love Omi?"  
  
"Yohji-kun." the blond mumbled.  
  
"Uh-huh. And who's your best-friend?" The brunette asked nodding.  
  
"Na-gi."  
  
"HUH?" Ken looked shocked. He thought for sure that he was the little blonds best friend. Ok, well that was a little disappointing, but he could handle it. Try again.  
  
"What is Ken to you Omi?"  
  
"Friend." The boy said, his breath hitching a little as he spoke. Ken smiled, that was good, friend worked. But now he was curious.  
  
"Good, and what is Aya to you Omi?" Omi's angelic face frowned in thought at that, but then it relaxed a bit, though he still looked slightly upset.  
  
"Boyfriend. stealer." He said quietly but not quite as mumbled as the others had been. That wasn't good, Ken thought, must fix that.  
  
"No Omi, Aya's your friend too. Friend."  
  
". Friend." Omi mumbled. Ken nodded.  
  
"Right, friend. Now Omi, when I snap my fingers, you're going to wake up. You will remember all of what I said subconsciously only, and you will know that it's true, Then you will go back to sleep. Understand?"  
  
The blonde nodded again and Ken imitated the movement. Then He slowly backed away from the blonde's bed and walked quietly over to the door, making sure not to trip on the shoes that had caused his earlier fall.  
  
Once out side the door Ken reached one hand in and snapped his fingers then quickly pulled the door shut and hurried to his room.  
  
Back in his own room Omi sat up, instantly wide awake. He looked around trying to figure out what had woken him and when he found nothing he laid back down and fell asleep again.  
  
*****  
  
The warm arms of the man he knew so well encircled his waist from behind and he leaned into the embrace.  
  
Hungry lips and teeth nipped at his ear startling him slightly before a soft tong gently darted out to sooth the ear.  
  
Then the mouth moved down his neck to his collarbone and concentrated its attentions there. He moaned softly at the sensations brought on by said attention.  
  
The embrace on his waist loosened as he was slowly turned to face the one that was giving him this affection.  
  
The kisses moved form the collarbone back up the neck and he tilted his head back in compliance to the mouth that sucked lightly on his Adams apple before moving further towards his own mouth.  
  
Eyes closed, the two engaged in a breath-taking kiss that seemed to last for hours.  
  
He slowly opened his sapphire eyes as they separated and stared into a pair of beautiful jade green ones.  
  
Then both pairs of eyes closed again and their lips met once more.  
  
The sensation of falling followed before he landed softly on a bed, the weight of the other on top of him.  
  
The mouth moved once more and began to trail kisses down his already bare chest.  
  
Lower and lower it went, the soft tong dipping into his belly button then going lower still.  
  
And lower and lower and lower and.  
  
*****  
  
"OH MY GOD!" The small blonde sat straight up in bed eyes wide and gasping for breath. Where had that come from? He knew his dreams had been bad lately but they had never gone that far before. Probably the only reason the dream hadn't continued was because he really had know idea what would happen at that point.  
  
Then another thought hit him. That wasn't Ken; Ken did not have jade green eyes. He only knew one person in the world that had eyes that color.  
  
Kudou Yohji.  
  
*****  
  
"Morning Omi!" Ken smiled as the blonde wandered into the kitchen. Aya looked up and nodded his greetings at the blonde.  
  
"Morning, Ken-kun, Aya-kun." he responded smiling sweetly.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Ken asked casually. Omi's step faltered for just a second as he headed to the fridge but no one appeared to notice.  
  
"Just fine Ken-kun, you?" he replied.  
  
"Fine." Ken replied smirking he gave Aya a 'did you see that?' look to which Aya nodded having also seen the supposedly 'unnoticed' falter in step.  
  
Omi saw none of this exchange however, because his head was in the fridge.  
  
"That's good." he replied turning to face the two again, now with orange juice in his hand. Yohji entered the room just as Omi reached the room just as Omi began pouring himself a glass of juice. He Yawned a good morning to every one as he stretched one arm over his head.  
  
Ken dropped his coffee mug, Omi knocked his glass over sending juice everywhere, and Aya simply stared.  
  
"What?" The lanky blonde asked indignantly.  
  
"It's before noon." Ken said still staring in shock.  
  
"It's before eight." Omi added his face a perfect imitation of Ken's.  
  
"We didn't have to drag you kicking and screaming out of bed." Aya stated staring at Yohji as if he had grown a second head over night. Yohji just shrugged.  
  
"Didn't sleep well, to many dreams. There was no point in staying in bed if I was just going to keep waking up from dreams."  
  
The other three just continued staring.  
  
"Oooooookaaaaay." Yohji commented dryly, "are you guys always like this in the morning? Maybe I should just go back to bed."  
  
Aya blinked and Ken and Omi shook their heads.  
  
"N-no Yohji-kun, we're not usually like this, just surprised is all, it's ok, you don't have to leave." Omi said as he grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess of coffee and orange juice he and Ken had made.  
  
"Yeah." Ken said shaking his head and chuckling a little. "It's just a little weird to see you before at least noon is all, you know with out one of us pouring water over your head or something." Yohji just shrugged yawning again.  
  
"So what kept you up all night Yohji-kun? What were you dreaming about?" Omi asked sweetly but avoided Yohji's eyes. What surprised Aya and Ken a bit was the way the older blonde also seemed to be avoiding Omi's.  
  
"Oh you know, same old weird stuff, dreams that don't make any sense." Yohji said looking at the door.  
  
"Oh yeah," Omi replied still looking down, "I understand perfectly." Yohji smiled a little but the smile seemed fake. An awkward silence followed. After a few minutes Omi stood up and placed his glass in the sink stating that he had to get to school and Yohji headed up stairs with the excuse of needing a shower (or was it an excuse? cold cold!) Aya and Ken looked at each other for a moment before Ken spoke.  
  
"You know Omi's school doesn't start for another hour right?" Ken asked. Aya smirked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Told you it'd work." Ken replied smirking back. Aya scoffed.  
  
"We'll see, Ken, we'll see."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. I want to be done with it already but I'm too lazy to work on it. Ow. My mouth hurts. Got braces yesterday and um. ow. Ok so well, yeah. I'll get the next part out when I get it out, which may be a while cause I'm not quite sure what I'm doing next but yeah. In any case it'll be over soon. Ja ne minna. And don't forget to review, as with all authors, when I get reviews, I write more and faster. 


	10. chapter 10

To Steal Your Love pt.10  
  
A/N: all right minna, I need you all to promise me that you wont kill me, I swear this isn't my fault! This chapter is a bit angsty/dramatic but there are still funny little things here and there. Don't blame it on me though, my muse can be very cruel (I don't call him shin for nothing) and he said that this is what I had to do so blame him. And as always, sorry for taking so long. I've given up on any form of schedule on getting things out on time. Hopefully the extreme extra length of this chapter will help make up for the delay a bit though ne? Enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
*****  
  
"Mou. where is it?!" the little blond whined, he'd been looking for the school project for over an hour. He didn't want to have to do it at the last minute so he'd started it early and finished it a few days ago. The problem was, now he couldn't remember where he'd put it and it was due tomorrow. After digging through another stack of papers Omi sighed in defeat and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Okay Omi, think." the boy whispered to himself. "Where did I put it?" suddenly an idea struck him, a couple of month's back he had put up little security cameras around his room, they had been a Christmas gift from Ken and it'd just taken him that long to get them up. But he'd turned them on to automatically record when ever anything was in the room, he could go back to the day when he finished the project and see where he had put it. He smiled wide at the realization and moved over to his computer.  
  
As he began searching through the documents for the ones he was looking for his mind drifted to the events of the past week or so, it certainly had been rather hectic. First discovering Ken and Aya's relationship, then the deal with Yohji and all the things associated with it, and now the strangest thing yet, for the past few days he'd been dreaming of Yohji instead of Ken. He didn't understand it; he'd never felt attracted to the other blond before, and yet all of the sudden he was, the problem was, he still cared about Ken too, and he did really feel like he loved Yohji but at the same time something was telling him that he didn't and it was driving him crazy. It'd been years since he'd felt this confused, he didn't understand his feelings and he really didn't like it.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts so he could concentrate on finding the missing school project. He could think about this latter, right now he needed that assignment or he'd have to do it all over again. He began watching the video, fast-forwarding through the unimportant parts watching carefully for where he'd put the paper. There, he had the paper in his hand; it looked to be about 10:30 pm maybe 11:00 he put it into his desk drawer just before crawling into bed.  
  
That was it then, the desk drawer. Again he began searching through the drawer, though he'd looked in it a dozen times before. Sure enough the paper was there, stuck in between some other things, he must've skipped right by it during his previous searches. Smiling and feeling accomplished he turned back to the computer to turn off the camera program, what he saw however, stopped him.  
  
He was sleeping in his bed, looking calm and peaceful, that wasn't so out of the ordinary, but Ken crawling across his bedroom floor -while- he was sleeping was. He turned the speakers on before raising the volume on them and watched Ken trip over his shoes before falling into and ungraceful heap on the floor. He probably would've laughed at his friend's terminal klutziness if he hadn't been so appalled at himself for sleeping through that, even with the small microphones on the security cameras, the crash had been rather loud.  
  
He continued to watch as Ken carefully looked at his own sleeping form to see if he was still asleep or not then upon discovering that he was moved carefully over to the bed and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked closer at the item still having a difficult time figuring out what it was when he realized that Ken was saying something. Turning up the volume further he listened carefully watching as keen began to swing what ever it was over Omi's head.  
  
"You are already sleeeeeeeping.Veeeerrryy much sleeeeepppiiiing. you will believe every thing I tell youuuuu, because it's aaaaaaallll truuuuuuue." The Ken in the video whispered. He watched himself whisper back, "Truuuuue."  
  
Omi blinked in confusion, what on earth was he doing?  
  
"Omi, you do not love Ken, you only like Ken, like you like your friends. Who you really love is Yohji. Say it Omi, tell me who you love."  
  
"Yohji. kun."  
  
Omi swallowed hard, he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. He finally realized what Ken was trying to do, he was trying to hypnotize Omi, and it was working too. One of his best friends, the person he was -in love with- was trying to brain wash him; change the very person that he was. This couldn't be happening, but there it was, right in front of him. He was watching the brunette do it. A tear slid slowly down Omi's cheek, followed by another and another as he watched the rest of the scene play out with dull eyes.  
  
Just as the video finished, and the Ken in the video snapped his fingers and left the room, some one knocked on his door. Three knocks and it slowly opened, Ken's Head popping in.  
  
"Omi? Dinner's ready, why don't you come down and eat?" the brunette asked. Omi didn't respond just continued staring blankly at the image of himself sleeping on the computer screen.  
  
"Omi?" Ken asked again, worry creeping into his voice. This time Omi did turn around.  
  
"How could you Ken?" He asked quietly staring at the boy in front of him, tears cascading slowly down his cheeks. Ken didn't have to ask, he some how knew what his best friend was talking about, yet all he could do was stare back at the tear stained face and watery sapphire eyes.  
  
*****  
  
It had been two days. Two days since Omi had found the video of Ken hypnotizing him. Two days since they had argued, cried, and screamed at each other. Two days, forty-eight hours, two thousand eight hundred eighty minutes, since Omi had stopped talking to everyone in Weiss.  
  
If Ken spoke to him, he ignored the brunette; he acted as if he didn't even exist. If Aya or Yohji spoke to him, he would reply only with nods, shrugs, or shakes of his head. This didn't stop them from trying to get him to speak, but nothing they tried worked. They didn't know what to do, nothing like this had ever happened before and they didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
On top of all of this, Omi wasn't the only one angry with Ken. Yohji too had become very upset with the brunette when he found out why the smaller blonde was so acting so hurt. Though he still spoke to the x-goalie, he was upset at him for messing with the feelings of the youngest member of their team, and he was very vocal about it.  
  
*****  
  
Aya, Ken and Yohji sat around the kitchen the argument that had been nearly constant in the house the past two days being continued once again over breakfast. Yohji saying that Ken had no right to screw with Omi's feelings the way that he had and Ken and Aya arguing that Yohji and Omi had been doing the same to them not a week prior.  
  
"And did you like it? Did you enjoy having you're feelings toyed with?!" The blonde asked in a harsh yet quiet voice.  
  
"Of course not." Ken hissed bitterly. He knew far to well where this conversation was going.  
  
"Then why would you do it to Omi? He'd already apologized to you. You'd already told him you'd give him another chance. Why would you turn around and do something like that to him?" Yohji replied.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time Yohji." Ken said turning his head to look at the wall rather then his companions.  
  
"It seemed like a. How could it have seemed like a good idea?! How could BRAIN WASHING your 'best friend' be a good idea?!" Yohji asked incredulously, his voice growing louder as he spoke.  
  
"I didn't brain wash him!" The brunette snapped. "I was TRYING to help!"  
  
"How is fucking with his feelings helping!?" Yohji demanded. "He was hurting enough from your rejection! Then you pull crap like this?!"  
  
"That was the thing Yohji! He was hurting! He's my best friend! I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that! Even after what he did to me! I didn't want to see him sad so I thought that maybe if we could get you and him together then neither of you would hurt so much!" Ken confessed. Yohji just stared at him in shock for a moment before glancing at Aya.  
  
"Is this true Aya?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"It's true." Aya whispered in reply, looking almost ashamed as he stared at the ground. "Neither of us could handle seeing the two of you in pain, you both hid it well but we've lived with you for years, no mask could hide your pain."  
  
"We wanted you to be happy so we decided to return your little favor of playing cupid, only to try to get you two together instead. It's kind of like Omi said, we wanted you to be happy, and since we couldn't give you that happiness, we wanted you to find it in each other." Ken continued softly. "I had no idea that this would happen. I swear our intentions were good, we never meant to hurt either of you, any more then you meant to hurt us."  
  
"." Yohji stared at the ground silently. He really should've known, they were his friends; they would never intentionally hurt him or Omi. But they had, his thoughts just kept coming back to that, Ken had hurt Omi and in doing so he had hurt Yohji as well.  
  
In the few days after Ken had hypnotized Omi and before Omi had discovered what had happened, Yohji had grown quite hopeful that the boy might return his quickly growing feelings for him. That morning he had gotten up so early because of the dreams, he hadn't told any one, but the dreams had been of Omi. He had been very confused by these dreams at first but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did care greatly for the younger blonde. When he found out that Ken had in fact hypnotized Omi he had been very upset, not only because Ken had hurt the boy he was falling for, but also because he realized that what he believed to be his affections being returned was actually no more then spell induced infatuation. Then he thought that maybe his own affections had been brought on by Ken's so called magic, but after thinking about it, he realized, Ken hadn't hypnotized him.  
  
The three of them stood there in silence, unsure of what to say to each other at this point. The sudden sound of retreating footsteps however caused them all to look towards the kitchen door. Ken rushed quickly to the kitchen door leaning his head out of it just in time to see Omi dart out the front door, the door slamming closed behind him informing them all quite clearly that he had heard their conversation, and wasn't pleased by it.  
  
*****  
  
Omi ran quickly to the park, he had to get away from that house, from them, from HIM. How could Ken think that he could just change the way a person felt like that? Did he not take Omi's feelings seriously? Did he believe the emotions Omi knew he felt so strongly; were no more then a childish crush that could be turned another way so easily? Didn't he understand that Omi LOVED him?! Nothing could ever truly change that. Even when hypnotized into feeling affection for Yohji he still knew there was something wrong with what he was feeling. Even then, he had still known in his heart that he loved Ken. Why couldn't the brunette see that? He needed to talk to Nagi, NOW. Nagi was his best friend, and right now; he REALLY needed his best friend.  
  
*****  
  
"DAMNIT!" Ken emphasized the curse by banging his fist harshly into the wall before turning around to lean against it, hanging his head.  
  
"He heard us." Yohji stated flatly before glancing out the kitchen window. Ken responded with a withering glare that clearly stated 'well duh.' and Aya merely sighed.  
  
"We gotta go find him." Ken said seriously as he started towards the door, he was stopped however by Yohji's hand on his upper arm. Ken glanced at Yohji questioningly waiting for an explanation.  
  
"That may not be such a good idea Ken." The blond argued.  
  
"Why not?" Ken asked as he pulled his arm free of Yohji's grasp.  
  
"We should give him time to straighten things out in his own mind before we go hunting for him." Yohji replied.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yohji's right Ken, we should give him a little time first." Aya conceded.  
  
"But what if he-"  
  
"Ken, Omi's a smart kid, he wont do anything dangerous or stupid, don't worry, have a little faith in him ne?" Yohji interrupted. Ken sighed folding his arms and looked away from them both again, his concern obvious on his features. Aya came up and hugged him gently from behind, resting his cheek against Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Even if we did go look for him, what would you say to him when we found him? And who says he'd even listen anyway? He hasn't been very responsive the past few days." Aya whispered softly. Ken sighed again his arms dropping to his sides in an acknowledgement of defeat.  
  
"Alright, I'll wait, for now." He muttered softly.  
  
*****  
  
Omi sat next to Nagi on their bench in the park, Nagi's jacket was resting on his shoulders and his head was resting against Nagi's shoulder, his once tearstained cheeks washed clean by the soft rain that had begun a short time before. Nagi moved his arm and hugged his friend closer to him as he thought about the story Omi had just told him. He had been rather surprised when he saw the other boy come dashing towards him. He hadn't been expecting to see anyone else in the park on such a cold cloudy day but there the blonde was, tears falling down his cheeks and not dressed to be out in the cool weather wearing a simple T-shirt and shorts. After Nagi covered the blonde with his own jacket and calmed him down enough that he could speak Omi had told him about the conversation he had overheard from the hallway leading to their kitchen that morning.  
  
Quite frankly Nagi didn't know what to say to the other boy. He would've thought that Omi would've been happy to know that Ken and Aya cared so much for him and Yohji. But Omi wasn't acting happy at all.  
  
"Omi, I don't understand. Why are you so upset about this? I would've thought that you'd be happy," the sable haired boy said softly.  
  
"HAPPY?!" Omi cried incredulously looking up at Nagi with wide eyes. "Why on earth would I be happy?! He thinks my feelings are a JOKE!"  
  
"Ooohhhh." Nagi sighed gently as he leaned back in his chair. "I get it. You're mad that he thought he could change your feelings for him. You think that he thinks that you're feelings aren't genuine."  
  
"Yeah." Omi breathed softly, calming and once again leaning against Nagi's shoulder. Nagi was a good friend; he always understood everything and knew just what to say.  
  
"Let me ask you something Omi," Nagi responded in a hushed voice. "Do you think Ken and Aya's feelings for each other are genuine?" Omi thought about this for a moment before nodding with a soft but sad smile on his face. "But didn't you try to change the way Ken and Aya felt about each other?" Nagi inquired softly. Omi blinked once and his eyes widened as he thought about that. "But that doesn't mean you don't care about them anyway does it? It doesn't mean that you think their feelings aren't as strong as your own right?"  
  
".I see your point," Omi stated quietly after a moment of silence. Nagi smiled softly hugging Omi tighter for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry to be so harsh Om-"  
  
"No," Omi cut him off "It's okay, I needed to hear that. Thanks Nagi, only a real friend could be so blunt in such a caring way. I'm glad I have you." Nagi just smiled leaning his head back on Omi's again.  
  
"So, feeling any better?" He questioned.  
  
"Actually yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks again Nagi." Omi replied.  
  
"Any time, what are friends for if not to have them listen to you whine before bashing you over the head with the truth?" Nagi teased.  
  
"And to experiment with." Omi added grinning.  
  
"Oh of course." Nagi agreed nodding his head emphatically.  
  
*****  
  
Yohji rubbed his arm lightly with his free hand trying to banish some of the cold from his limbs, his other hand was holding an umbrella to keep the light rain off him. About an hour before Ken had convinced them that it had been long enough and they should go look for Omi. Yohji still wasn't sure that it was a good idea for Ken or Aya to look for him, he seemed awfully upset at the two of them when he left and there was no telling what would happen if one of the two of them found him and he was still upset.  
  
'All the more reason to make sure I find him first.' Yohji thought to himself as he rounded a corner and was faced with the entrance to the park he and Omi had met Nagi in a few days ago. He stared at the gate for a moment before deciding on a whim to check and see if the younger blond was there.  
  
*****  
  
".Exactly." Omi replied to Nagi with a nod, the two were obviously engaged in a conversation, though about what no one but the two of them knew. Their conversation was interrupted however, by the soft splashing sound of footsteps in the newly formed rain puddles and Omi and Nagi glanced over their shoulders to see Yohji approaching them.  
  
"I better get going Omi." Nagi said to his friend, as he stood then leaned in to whisper into Omi's ear. All Yohji caught from the whisper was something about 'details'. "I'll talk to you latter ok?" Nagi said as he stepped away from the other blue-eyed boy. Omi merely nodded and Nagi walked away, leaving his jacket with his friend.  
  
After a moment of just standing there Yohji glanced down at Omi who looked back up at him with a little half sad smile on his face.  
  
"You just gonna stand there Yohji-kun?" Omi inquired in a semi-sweet voice. Yohji smiled back at him and sat down in Nagi's place wrapping his one arm around Omi's shoulder and holding the umbrella over the two of them.  
  
"I take it Nagi already cheered you up?" Yohji asked gently. Omi sighed with a pleased look on his face and nodded his head a few times before saying,  
  
"He's a good friend. The best."  
  
"I can tell." Yohji replied, a smile on his face as well. "So, did he convince you that Ken and Aya weren't so bad and that you shouldn't hate them?" Omi giggled a little at Yohji's 'oh so subtle' way of finding out information.  
  
"Yes Yohji-kun, he did. I'm not mad anymore, I only hope Ken-kun and Aya- kun aren't mad at me."  
  
"I'm sure they wont be, as long as you start talking to them again that is." Yohji smiled.  
  
"I think I can handle that." Omi replied then looked down appearing somewhat sad. "I don't think I'll ever stop loving Ken though." Omi whispered softly, leaning his head against Yohji's shoulder. Yohji hugged him slightly tighter for a moment.  
  
"I know chibi, I know."  
  
"Does it ever go away? The hurt?" Omi asked his older companion.  
  
"Not entirely." Yohji replied. "But it does lessen, over time you won't even think about it much anymore, it'll still sting every once in a while but you'll be ok, especially as long as Ken's happy. And eventually you'll find someone else to make you happy instead, life will move on, and you'll be fine." Yohji said looking down at Omi with a smile.  
  
"You really think so Yohji-kun?"  
  
"I know so. Now, Lets get you home huh?" Yohji said as he stood and pulled Omi to his feet as well. "Aya will have a fit if you get sick and can't do the missions and Ken'll go all mother-hen on your ass and make you eat that god-awful slop he calls stew." Omi grimaced at the thought of Ken's "stew" and proceeded to quickly lead the way out of the park and towards the koneko. He needed to get warm, and fast.  
  
*****  
  
"Omi!" Ken yelled running over to his younger companion and hugging him tightly before pulling away to inspect the blond at arms length. "Omi you're soaked! You're going to catch a cold! But you're home, so that's ok. Oh Omi where did you go? I'm so sorry, I should never have done that to you, and I'm so sorry Omi!-"  
  
"Ken! Ken! I'm okay. It's okay. I'll live I promise." Omi cut ken off, chuckling slightly at how much Yohji's prediction of "Mother-hen-Ken" came true. Both Yohji and Aya were chuckling slightly as well. Yohji had called Ken and Aya on their cell phones earlier as he and Omi were headed home, telling them that he had found Omi and they were on their way home, and Ken and Aya had headed home immediately arriving before Omi and Yohji had.  
  
"Omi I'm sorry." Ken repeated the words he had said so many times in the past few days and for the first time since their argument Omi responded.  
  
"It's okay Ken-kun, I'm not angry with you any more, that is, as long as you aren't still angry with me." He trailed off.  
  
"I'm not mad Omi," Ken replied smiling then he got a 'serious' look on his face and pointed at the blonde. "But if you get sick I will be. Get upstairs and get out of those wet clothes, into the shower with you." He smiled gently shoving Omi in the general direction of the stairs. A soft clucking, like that of a certain bird, slowly grew louder and filled the room before Omi dashed up the stairs, and Yohji out door, the only one not escaping the 'wrath' of Ken being the one that didn't really want to. And though their lives would never truly be normal, they had at least returned to comfortable. For the time being.  
  
*Owarii*  
  
A/N: ok that's the end. Well actually that's not entirely true, there will yet be an epilogue. And maybe someday a sequel, but not for a long time still. I hope you all liked it. And again I apologize for my lack of frequent updates, what can I say, I'm a lazy ass and writers block is a horrible thing. Well let me know what you thought okay? Meaning review. 


	11. epilogue

To Steal Your Love epilogue  
  
A/N: **hangs head in shame** I know I left it with out conclusion for a long time, I knew what I was going to do, then I got writers block when I tried to write it, then I forgot the idea but I know what I'm gonna do now, even got up early on a weekend to do it, so here we go.  
  
Oh, before I start, a warning: this chapter is a little angsty and I promise no happy endings, my muse doesn't seem to know what those are, but I'll do what I can and try not to make it to sad. maybe I can try for the happy ending thing in a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: as stated in previous chapters.  
  
*****  
  
~An excerpt from the journal of Tsukiyono Omi~  
  
Today's the day. It's been exactly one year today since our big argument/conspiracy/whatever you want to call it ended. We're all alive still; I suppose that's good, though there have been days when I wish I wasn't. The others don't know that though, I'm back to genki Omi again to them, can't have them knowing what I really feel now can I?  
  
I don't want them to know how I really feel, they'll be happier if they don't know how much they hurt me every time I see them kiss, every time I see them touch, every time they walk out the door together, and he'll be happier if he thinks that I'm happy, he wont hurt if he doesn't know where my true feelings lie.  
  
Kind of ironic that I'm sitting here writing in my journal about how sad I am on a day that's supposed to be great for me. Besides being the anniversary of the day we all stopped fighting over relationships, it's also OUR six-month anniversary. He's determined to celebrate it too. I think it's silly to celebrate six months, but I'll humor him. Can't have any one getting suspicious of my feelings now can I?  
  
The poor guy, he really thinks I love him, and the truth is I do, just not the way he loves me. When he asked me to date him, shortly after I turned eighteen, I couldn't say no. I felt bad for him, and he was a close friend and I did really care for him, so I agreed. I knew he'd already been through one really painful rejection recently, I'd been through one too, the same one even. How could I say no? It'd break his heart all over again. I must admit though, my reasoning wasn't entirely unselfish. I was lonely and hurting, he was a distraction. Some one to care about and some one to care about me, the way I wanted to be cared about. And I do care about him, even love him, and not like a brother or anything either, it's more then that. He's a really good friend and I'd give my life for him with out a second thought, he's good looking too, I just. I don't love him the way he loves me.  
  
I guess you never know though. Just because I care about him doesn't mean he doesn't drive me crazy. Always smoking and teasing and flirting, that's Yohji, but. he kind of grows on you.  
  
I remember when he first came to Weiß, he drove Ken and I up the walls with all his crazy habits, but after a few months we got used to it. It became normal, and we became friends, the same way it happened with Ken and I when he first showed up, and the same as with Aya. Now, if one of us left, it wouldn't be the same, and we'd miss all the silly little quirks we each have.  
  
So I guess you really never know, I may yet grow to love him the way he loves me. I don't think I'll ever love him like I do Ken though. but for now, I'll just pretend to be happy for them and happy for him and maybe if I pretend enough, someday I wont have to pretend any more. Maybe someday I wont be lying when I say I love him or when I smile and say congratulations to them on their anniversary or when I tell my self this is all for the three of them. Maybe someday. just not today.  
  
~Owarii~  
  
A/N: Ok, it's finished. Finally. I have officially completed my first story. It's done!  
  
Okay, I want to say thank you to every one who reviewed, especially futagoakuma-tenshi01 for reviewing the other day and reminding me that I hadn't finished this yet (weather you did so intentionally or not.) and locura, who kept me going on this as long as I did. I'm really grateful to every one else too but I don't have time to write thanks to every one and if I did, do you know how bad that would make this chapter look? The list would be longer then the chapter! But thank you all! I love you all! Cookies and pocky for every one! You've made me very happy and a much more confident writer! And I'll love you all even more if you hit the review button one last time and tell me what you think of the whole thing. Sankyuu! 


End file.
